


Romeo

by Sister_Grimm



Series: Anarchy in Central City [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar, M/M, Mentioned Past Drug Abuse, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Axel's ideas are wickedly appealing but not always well timed





	Romeo

It's been a long week so Eddie is happy to find himself sitting at the bar at STAR Labs. It's pretty quiet so he's slid right up to the bar with his pint glass and is talking to Barry.

"Where's Axel?", Barry asks idly, running his hand through grown out blue hair.

"Practice.", he says and it's hard to hide the bitterness in his voice as Iris comes around the corner.

"What's with the long face, Pretty Boy?", she teases.

He mumbles his reply and then sighs and repeats himself, louder, "Mark Mardon."

Barry reaches over the table and gives his hand a squeeze. Not for the first time he is struck by how much Barry reminds him of Axel, the same little boy lost vulnerability, like Axel could have been Barry if Axel's mom hadn't been giving the Manson girls a run for their money.

"Which is completely rational.", Iris reminds him, and he cuts her off before she can finish her spiel.

"But if I try to cut Axel off from what he loves I risk him relapsing.", Eddie parrots back. He knows this, he really really does. But y'know it doesn't stop him from giving Mark the stink eye when he gets a chance.

***

He's focusing on that still when he gets home. A survey of the doorway reveals that Axel's bright yellow Docs are there and he can see him laying stretched out on the couch. "Hey, Roy, sorry Eddie just got home. I'll call you tomorrow? And sorry I woke you up. Say hi to your girlfriend for me." 

Eddie feels himself relax as Axel slips off the couch, wearing a pair of his sweatpants and a band t. "Hey babe.", he whispers, kissing Axel. There's none of the telltale toothpaste taste like he's been smoking anything and he sighs against Axel's lips, shoving the spiralling anxiety into the corner where it belongs.

Axel purrs, "Hey, how was the bar?"

"Good, Barry and Iris say hi. How was rehearsal?"

"Good! I have a bunch of new songs." Axel laughs, a little forced and continues, "Fuck 'no junk no soul'."

Eddie laughs and doesn't ask what he was calling Roy about or comment on the fact that Axel's nails have been bitten down almost to the quick. He's tried mother hen-ing Axel before, it had just led to secrets and lies and resentment.

"Want to go down to STAR Labs on Friday?"

Eddie raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Axel rolls his eyes, "Dude, I'm a junkie not a wino. A beer won't send me too far down the path of sin."

Eddie laughs but the flirtatious look Axel gives him sends his thoughts down an entire different path.

Axel is always little spoon, his lanky frame curled up so he fits easily in Eddie's arm. Eddie is dotting kisses on the freckles on Axel's shoulder when Axel says, "Do you want to fuck Barry?"

Eddie stops, "What?"

"Hey I didn't say stop.", Axel whines indignantly. "But seriously."

"I have you?", Eddie says, nipping at Axel's shoulder and Axel rolls over to face him.

"Ok but like, if you could, you would?", Axel asks, breath ghosting over Eddie's lips.

Eddie shrugs, "Yeah?"

"You should.", Axel whispers before he presses his lips against Eddie's.

There's no stopping Axel when he sets his mind on something so when Axel pulls away he says, "I'll think about it."

Axel lets out a happy sigh and brushes his fingers over the tented fabric at the front of Eddie's boxers.

***

They meet at STAR Labs around 7, after Axel's shift at the tattoo parlour and Eddie's visit to the gym. Axel's already waiting for him, sitting at the bar and talking to Barry.

"Eddie!", Axel calls, waving.

"Hey Ax, Barry.", he says smiling.

"What'cha drinking.", Barry asks with a smile.

Eddie looks up, eying the chalkboard menu hanging above the bar. "Think I'm gonna go for that coffee porter up there."

Barry whoops, "Good life choices!"

Axel grins and when Barry comes back with Eddie's beer and Axel's chicken wings he looks up, "So Barry, would you fuck my boyfriend?"

Eddie nearly chokes on his first sip of beer. 

Barry looks at him helplessly, like what's the right answer here??? Before he finally says, "Uh yeah?"

Axel nods, satisfied and he turns back to his beer as though there was nothing unusual about the question. "So you two talk it out sometime."

Eddie sighs, apparently Axel wasn't just going to drop this. But they fall back into easy conversation when Axel gets distracted by the trivia on a tv screen. 

***

He meets Iris for coffee a few days later. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about Axel's offer since that night and he needs help.

"Iris!"

She grins, "Well you sound awfully happy to hear from me for a guy who looks so damn sad."

He smiles, "I need your wisdom."

Iris nods, eyeing him knowingly, "Of course. About Axel's suggestion?"

Eddie laughs, a bit embarrassed but genuine, "Barry told you?"

She nods again. "What do you want?"

Eddie shrugs, taking a sip of his coffee, "I would totally fuck Barry if everyone wanted to."

Iris raised an eyebrow, "If everyone?"

Eddie cringes, he hadn't meant to say that, "I mean if Axel wanted to, that would be awesome."

"Have you suggested that to him?"

Eddie stops, "I ... Uh... No?"

"You should.", she says.

He nods and asks her about how her classes are going.

***

Apparently these talks are post coital now because when they get out of the shower, Eddie blurts out, "I want you to be a part of it?"

"What?", Axel says in surprise as he tugs sweatpants back on.

"With Barry. If I do that, I want you there to."

Axel blinks, "Why?"

Eddie sighs and tangles his fingers with Axel's, "Babe, I love you."

Axel is scratching at his track marks and not looking at him, "I want you to see how much better you can do."

Eddie sighs again and pulls Axel close, wrapping his arms around him, "We are better."

He texts Barry that night, _Can we talk about Axel's offer?_

Barry texts back right away, _yeah_.

The conversation is awkward, Axel looking over his shoulder and providing his own opinion, but Barry is open to having Axel there and they seem to be in to similar things so they agree that they'll go home together after the next Rogues show, which is just a week off.

Eddie holds Axel's hand they whole time he's texting Barry. And as they settle in for bed, he pulls Axel close and says, "It's always been you, remember that, ok?"

Axel nods and quietly whispers, "I will."

***

The Rogues blowing the show out of the water does soothe his mind a bit. Just because the music gets his blood pumping and his mind wandering. None of them drink that night but Axel gets a little banged up in the pit like the dumbass he is sometimes and they all cab back to Axel and Eddie's place after the bar closes.

When they enter the apartment, Barry and Eddie both look to Axel who smiles and leads them towards the bedroom. As they step into the bedroom, Axel turns towards Barry, leans in and kisses him. Eddie shivers at the sight and says, "Barry, pull his hair, he likes that."

Barry doesn't break the kiss, slipping his hands from Axel's hip up to his hair and giving a sharp tug. And Axel keens softly before whispering, "Harder."

Eddie shivers, he think he could watch this forever but suddenly Axel turns away from Barry and drags Eddie in, kissing him desperately. Axel pulls back long enough to shuck off his shirt and Eddie follows his lead. "Shit, Axel you're so fucking gorgeous.", Barry whispers as he slips up behind him, hands brushing Axel's pierced nipples as Barry kisses his neck.

Axel's eyes flutter and Eddie grins, sliding up close to kiss him. As he pulls away, he stops to unzip Axel's jeans and Axel laughs, "Hey this was about you not me."

Barry laughs and nips Axel's neck, "I'm ok with it being about you."

And Axel moans at that. Eddie's not surprised, Axel is a devoted exhibitionist.

Eddie grins, "That sounds like an excellent plan." And his voice only shakes a little bit as he continues, "You should really get naked, Barry."

Barry nods eagerly and Eddie nods appreciatively, whistling slightly as more taut skin becomes visible. "Want a suggestion?", he asks hoarsely.

Barry looks at him, "Yeah?"

Eddie smirks, looking over at Axel, "Axel gives _fantastic_ head."

"Oh really?", Barry says with a smirk that Eddie is sure mirrors his own.

Axel looks at him intently and Eddie shudders, "Want to show him, Ax?"

Axel nods, with a breathy moan as he looks at Barry and then grins his crooked grin, "Fuck yeah, Pretty Boy." There's something about the nickname that makes this whole thing, Axel slipping to his knees in front of Barry, ungodly hot.

Barry slides his hand through Axel's hair, guiding him slowly into his dick and Eddie finally realizes his jeans are getting painful as he peels them off. He's so fucking hard as he watches Axel's tongue sweeping over the head of Barry's cock. His own palm brushes lighting over his own dick, spreading enough precome that it won't be uncomfortable. Even the lightest touch sends his eyes fluttering and he hears Axel's slightly stifled moan and he curses, his hand wrapping around his dick finally. 

Barry's fingers are tangled in Axel's hair and even in his own pleasured haze he can see the light tugs that drawing desperate pleasured moans. "Fuck, Axel."

"You know he doesn't have a gag reflex, right?", Eddie manages to have the presence of mind to suggest. And he can see Barry applying just a little more pressure as Axel easily takes more. The gasp of "Holy fuck _Axel_ " sends a pleasured shiver down Eddie's spine and he increases his speed, keening a desperate repetition of both Axel and Barry's names. Barry comes first, an abrupt cry of Axel's name that is equally abruptly cut off with a moan. 

Axel pulls off Barry's cock a few moments later and he walks over to Eddie, slanting his mouth over Eddie's. A tug of Eddie's hair opens his mouth and Axel's tongue pushes a familiar salty substance into his mouth and Eddie shivers, swallowing as Axel kisses him. " _Fuck_ , Axel.", Barry whispers. That's all it takes before Eddie comes on his hand.

Axel raises an eyebrow at Barry, who takes whatever hint Axel is planting and joins them, lifting Eddie's hand to his mouth and licking his hand clean agonizingly slowly, every pass of Barry's tongue is like an electric shock to his overstimulated body. And then Barry kisses him, desperate, warm and intense. 

"Barry.", he groans, pulling him closer, so they're chest to chest as they kiss.

And then he looks at Axel who is half naked and still probably painfully hard. "Tell me what you want."

Axel shivers, "I want to fuck you."

Barry and Eddie look at each other and Eddie grins, "Lay down, babe."

Axel eyes them with curiosity and settles down on the bed to peel off his jeans. Eddie hands Barry the bottle of lube they kept by the bed and Axel swallows thickly as Barry allows a small amount of the chilly liquid on his fingers. Barry presses small kisses against his back and the first finger eases into him. The first press is always jarring especially when he is already shaking from one orgasm. His legs nearly give out with one finger and Axel grins, "Don't stop, Barry!" And Barry doesn't, the second finger is easier in a way, his body more prepared and the overstimulation becoming more tolerable. Three is when he tells Barry to let him take over.

"You know how to put a condom on with your mouth?", he asks.

"Yeah.", Barry nods and Eddie directs him over to the bed side table and fucks himself on his fingers as Barry kneels between Axel's legs.

When Barry pulls away, he settles down beside Axel, both of them intently watching Eddie and he can feel himself blushing as he kneels over Axel, thighs shaking as he holds himself over the head of Axel's dick. The preparation helps but it is still a slow process, Axel's body shaking from the exertion of not fucking up before Eddie is ready. Barry's hands are wandering over Axel's chest and arms, skimming tattoos and hesitantly avoiding obvious track marks before Eddie bottoms out and starts to bounce, his thighs burning quickly from the pressure but the sight of Axel writhing under him is enough to push Eddie past his preconceived limits and he's not that surprised, not really, when he's slammed with a second orgasm, followed not long after by a desperate scream from Axel as his whole body tightens, colour spreading up his chest to his face and Eddie nearly collapses.

There's a moment of quiet pause as they all catch their breathes and Axel says, looking at Barry as though he can tell Barry wants to feel, "If you stay the night, I make a mean bacon sandwich."

Eddie nods and Barry laughs, "Ok."


End file.
